Far Away
by x0xchelziebabex0x
Summary: MAttie has returned to Ipswich with her only son Nicky. Thinking she is finally free of Reid, she goes to see her friends. But on Nicky's first day of school, she runs into someone she thought she would never see again.
1. Going Home

**Chapter 1**

**Flashback**

"_Mommy! Mommy!" _

"_What is it, honey?" _

"_Where daddy?" _

"_What do you mean Where daddy?"_

"_There a letter on the table. He put it there."_

_'Since Nicky is not mine, I see no reason to keep pretending I still love you. Running away with you was a mistake. I regret all of it. This is where I would normally write I love you, but that would be a lie. So, I__ll just say this: Goodbye.'_

"_What does it say Mommy? Mommy? Mommy?"_

**End of Flashback**

"Mommy... Mommy..."

The young woman opened her clear blue eyes, finally happy that she was out of the dream. She looked up and saw a little brown haired boy leaning over her. His skin was lightly freckled, and his blue eyes were extremely curious and full of mischief... just like his fathers eyes.

The young woman sat up, and placed her hand on one his tiny shoulders.

"Where's daddy?" asked the young boy.

The woman sighed deeply. "Cmere sweetie." He crawled over to her, and she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Daddy isnt coming back, is he?" the little one questioned.

She kissed his forehead. "I'm afraid not, baby. Now, why dont you go wait in the kitchen, and Ill make you some breakfast."

The little boy scampered off the bed and towards the kitchen. The woman sat up and yawned deeply before making her way towards the bathroom.

It was five years later. Five years after Mattie Daniels had eloped with her ex-husband, Justin Jacobs. Two years after her ex-husband, Justin Jacobs, had left her and Nicky.

He ran when he found out that Nicky wasnt his son. He left Mattie and the boy alone to fend for themselves. But, she managed. She had to drop out of college and get a job with which she could work at home, but she managed. Now, she lived alone with Nicky in an apartment in the city of Boston.

That little boy was Matties pride and joy. He looked so much like his mother and his father, and he was named after a very important person in her life.

Once in the kitchen, Mattie poured a small glass of juice for Nicky, and one for herself. And as soon as he had a bowl of cereal, Nicky raced into the sitting room to watch cartoons. She went back to her room and pulled a dusty photo album out from underneath her bed. She skimmed through it, looking at pictures. She saw ones of her from her childhood (Mattie as a princess for Halloween, Mattie at her high school graduation, school pictures) ones of her and Justin (wedding pictures, family outings with Nicky) and then her favorites. Ones of just her and her son, and ones of her and _him._ Reid Garwin. Her one true love. She slowly gazed at these pictures a dreamy look on her face. A lone tear slid down her cheek, and landed on a picture of her and Reid atop the Ferris wheel. She turned the page and saw a picture of Kimara, Sadie, Jesy, and Victoria in their bridesmaids dresses.

She had lost contact with each of them except for Kimara and Sadie, and she only called them once after the wedding. That was five years ago. And at that very moment, swamped in her memories, Mattie made a decision.

She was going to go home.

She got up and walked into the living room, where Nicky was sitting watching cartoons.

"Nicky, come here. Mommy wants to talk to you," Mattie told her son. Nicky hopped into his mothers lap, and snuggled against her.

"Nicky, what would you say if I wanted us to move?"

"Okay, Mommy, the boy said simply. This shocked Mattie deeply. Her son usually took forever to make decisions"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mommy," Nicky said.

"Okay, sweetie." She kissed his forehead gently and Nicky crawled off her lap. She got up and rushed to her sons rooms to pack his things. She pulled a large suitcase out from under his bed and started to pack his clothes into it.

"Nicky, where is your teddy bear?" Mattie asked him.

"It's here, Mommy," Nicky replied. He was holding the bear in his hands.

"Do you want to take it with you on the drive or do you want me to pack it?"

Instead of answering, the boy clutched the teddy bear tight to his chest. Mattie continued to pack all of Nickys things into the suitcase. Once she was done, she went into her room to pack her things. She threw every article of clothing, dirty or clean, into her suitcase. She packed every single thing worth packing. Then, she picked up the phone and rented out an apartment in Ipswich.

It was early in the day, so she decided to leave right then and there. Neither her nor her son had made any friends in this town, so there were no heartfelt good-byes or teary farewells.

She walked down to the superintendents office and told them that she was moving out. Once that was done and everything was packed into the car, she and Nicky were off, never to return to that apartment building.

After driving for a few hours, she finally arrived at the new apartment building. She unloaded what little they had brought (the rest she had in storage) and took it inside. It was small, but it was nice. It was already furnished as well. The clean walls painted a pleasant shade of light brown, with a very soft yellow hue in the kitchen, and creamy white in the bathroom and one of the two bedrooms. One of them had a blue hue coming from it. Nicky dropped his bag and ran down the hall into the blue one.

"My room!" He ran and jumped onto his twin-sized bed.

"Nicky, be careful!" Mattie commanded. She looked at his boxes of clothing and began to unpack them into the little closet. She thought it was just adorable when he tried to help.

After unpacking his things, she went into her own room to start unpacking. But, she wasnt quite focused on it. Even as she lay down in bed that night, listening to the sounds of someone watching "The Price is Right" in the apartment beside her, and hearing her son toss in his sleep, only one question was on her mind. What is Reid doing right now?


	2. All Alone Now

**Chapter 2**

Darkness filled the large manor densely, until a light flickered on in a large office. Reid Garwin sat at his large mahogany desk, just thinking about his life. It had changed drastically over the three months. His ex wife divorced him and ran off with the guy she had been cheating on Reid with for the past year. Reid didn't care. He didn't love her.

His parents had gotten over Mattie's disappearance quite quickly, and found a new girl for Reid to marry. Eliza Barry. She was a chesty blonde who was a rather promiscuous and famous adult film star. She slept with Reid on the first night. They were married for four years, and nine months, and the sex was great. But, one day a three months before their fifth anniversary, he caught her and his ex-friend David together in the pool. They were having a fun time until he showed up.

He and Eliza divorced shortly after, and she ran off with David, leaving their four-year-old daughter with Reid. He had not spent much time with her, so he knew almost nothing about her. All he knew was, she loved her mother and missed her very much. However, the courts had deemed Eliza as an irresponsible mother, and Reid was given full custody of the little girl.

He had spent a month trying to find Mattie after she left, but just as he was about to give up, he phone call from her. She explained how she had escaped with Justin, and she was happy where she was. She also mentioned that she was pregnant. The only thing he didn't know yet was the baby was his. She didn't want to tell him that.

"Daddy?"

Reid looked up and saw a little blonde four-year-old girl was standing in his doorway.

"Yes, Katie?"

"I'm bored. Will you watch TV with me?"

"Uh, sure," he said. He stood up and walked to the doorway. And with his little girl, they went into his room, lay on the bed, and watched TV together. Shortly after, little Katie fell asleep. He carried her into her room, which was painted light pink, and tucked her in. She was already in his pajamas. Reid retreated back to his room, and immediately, thoughts about Mattie that he kept boarded up in his memory came flooding out.

He missed her so much. He needed her. He craved for her. All he could dream about at night was Mattie lying next to him. He chuckled at the memory of them both jumping off the cliff together the night he told her about his special powers.

He saw one of her friends, Kimara, quite frequently. She was married to one of his best friends, Tyler Simms. It was the kind of love Reid had once had with Mattie. When he fell asleep, the only image in his mind was Mattie's smiling face.

AN: Okay, it might be awhile before I can post the next chapter, because my computer at home doesn't have a memory stick drive, and I los my floppy. So, hang in there, and I'llpost the next chapters as soon as I can. Keep R/Ring!


	3. MATTIE!

A/N Good news everyone! I found the floppy! The trouble is, I have to wait to post the rest until after the Christmas break! But, these two should be fine until then! Well, enjoy! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

----------------------------------------------------------

Mattie awoke peacefully the next morning. She walked out into the new sitting room, and saw Nicky sitting on the small couch, reading a children's book.

"Morning, Mommy," Nicky said. He jumped off the couch in his light blue footie pajamas and ran over to give her a hug. She picked him up and carried him into the kitchen.

"So, what would you like for breakfast, Nicky?" she asked.

"Cereal," he replied.

"Cereal, _please,_" Mattie told him. He repeated the sentence and she poured him a bowl of cereal. After pouring herself one, she ate it and hopped into the shower. And, as soon as both she Nicky were dressed, fed, and ready, she drove to a place that was sure to still be there. Kimara's house.

She pulled into the driveway, the gravel crunching under the heavy tires. She pulled the keys out of the ignition, and walked to the front door, hoping she still lived there.

-------------------------------

Kimara was lying on the couch, reading her favourite book. She could have sworn she heard someone pull into the driveway, and called to her husband of one year.

"Hey babe, could you get that?" she called to him, not even looking up from her book.

"Sure thing, hon," Tyler said as he pulled shirt over his head. He walked towards the front door of the house, and his jaw dropped when he opened it.

There stood Mattie. He was utterly shocked, especially after seeing the girl that broke his friend's heart. She wasn't fat, but she was curvier, and her hair was longer. She definitely looked older, but not too old. She looked to be at least twenty-two. And to his surprise, a little boy was standing behind her, peeking out from behind her legs every once in awhile.

"Uh, babe, I think it's for you," he said, still in shock, turning his head towards the living room, but not looking away.

-------------------------------------

The front door opened, and Mattie was met with an older looking Tyler. His jaw was dropped, and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Uh, babe, I think it's for you," Tyler said, not looking away.

"Who is it?" asked Kimara's voice. She appeared at the doorway, and looked out.

"MA-MA-MATTIE!" she shrieked.

"KIMARA!" Mattie yelled. Tyler plugged his ears.

"I'll go start the coffee," he said, clearly predicting that Mattie was going to be there for awhile.

Mattie wrapped her friend in a hug and she returned the favor. Nicky looked scared out of his five-year-old mind.

"It's so good to see you! It's been what, five years?" Kimara questioned as she looked Mattie over.

"Yes. Yes it has," Mattie responded.

"Oh my god!" Kimara exclaimed. "Well, don't just stand there, come in, come in!"

"Thanks," Mattie said quietly. She rushed inside to the house, closing the door behind her. Nicky was still hiding behind her.

"So, what have you been up to?"

"I've been raising my son," Mattie said. She turned around and picked up the small child that was hiding behind her back.

"Kimara, this is my son. Nicky, this is Auntie Kimara."

"Oh-my-god!" Kimara exclaimed. She looked at Mattie, then back at Nicky.

"So, how old are you, Nicky?" asked Kimara, still in a daze.

He held up five fingers, indicating that he was five.

"Aren't you just a cutie?"

He blushed and hid behind his mother once again.

"So, I'm guessing Justin is on his way here?" Kimara asked while smiling.

"Actually… that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Tyler poured the coffee and sat at the table with the two girls and the little boy. Nicky was busy drinking his orange juice and wanting to get the baseball he saw peeking out from underneath

Mattie started her story with what happened after the honeymoon and ended with, "He left a letter on the kitchen table, we got a divorce, and I haven't seen him since."

"Oh, why didn't you come here?" Kimara whispered.

"I was ashamed. The man I gave up everything for left me when he found out Nicky wasn't his," Mattie said bluntly. She then remembered that they were still there. She turned around to say something to them, but he had gone "Thank goodness he didn't hear that."

"Yeah, thank goodness," Kimara agreed. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"We'll, I've got an apartment, and I'm going to find a job, and hopefully a faithful husband," Mattie said.

"Or… you can go back to Reid," Kimara suggested. "Every time he sees me, he asks me if I've heard from you. He really misses you."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, I love him, but I just don't want to get hurt again," Mattie sighed. She then turned to Tyler. "You have to promise me that you won't tell him I'm here."

"I promise," Tyler sighed. "I'll make sure the guys don't say anything either."

"The guys?" Mattie asked. "Who're the guys?"

A smile appeared on Kimara's face. "A few certain someones by the names of Sadie, Victoria, CC, and their boyfriends. They live here with Tyler and I."

"Okay, number one, where's Jesy, and number two, who's CC?"

"Well, Jesy… well I'm not too sure what happened to her. And CC is a girl I met during college. She's great. You'll love her."

"Jesy is probably doing… stuff," Mattie sighed, laughing quietly. "But Sadie and Victoria seriously live here?"

"Yep, and seeing as it's twelve o'clock, they'll be here any minute."

Just as Kimara finished her sentence, a very pregnant Sadie, Victoria, CC and their new beaus, Pogue, a new boy, and Caleb, walked in the door.

"Kimara, we're home," CC called. Caleb hung all their coats on the coat rack, and saw little Nicky run up to them.

"Hi!" the little boy exclaimed, waving his small hand.

"Who's the munchkin?" Pogue asked, laughing.

"He kind of looks like Mattie," Sadie pointed out, putting her hands on her now large abdomen. Suddenly, her eyes fell on Mattie. "Ma-Ma-MATTIE!" she and Victoria screamed.

"Sadie! Victoria!" Mattie exclaimed. She hugged Victoria as if they had been apart for fifty years, instead of five. She had to hug Sadie much more carefully.

"When did you decide to come back?" Victoria questioned.

"Yesterday," Mattie giggled.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Sadie said, hugging her once again. "By the way, I have some news!" she said, once again placing her hands on her stomach.

"How far in are you?" Mattie asked, staring at the body that held the baby.

"About eight months," Sadie smiled. Just then, Nicky jumped into Mattie's arms.

"I have some news of my own," Mattie said, blushing.

"Mommy! Mommy! I'm hungry," he said.

"Nicky, this is Auntie Sadie and Auntie Victoria and Auntie CC. Victoria, Sadie, CC, this is my son."

"Well, aren't you just a cutie pie," Sadie said, kneeling down as far as she could. "How old are you?"

"I'm five," Nicky said happily.

"Five! You're practically a grown up!"

Nicky laughed.

"Hey Nicky, why don't I fix you a snack?" Tyler offered. "Then I can get away from these shrieking birds," he muttered under his breath. He walked into the kitchen, the little boy skipping after him. Caleb, CC's boyfriend, and Pogue soon joined him.

Mattie was officially introduced to CC and her boyfriend, whose name was Andrew

CC was a heavyset girl, with short dark brown hair, and beautiful eyes. She was unbelievably pretty, and she was fun to be with as well. Andrew was quite handsome as well. He was tall, and had brownish-blond hair and brown eyes. He had a muscular body, and a nice frame. Mattie clicked with the both of them almost as soon as she first spoke to them.

"Nicky! Are you ready to go?" Mattie asked after lunch.

"Yes, Mommy."

"Good."

Mattie had decided to take Nicky out for an ice cream cone, then they would go shopping for more food for the apartment and school supplies for Nicky. She strapped him into his booster seat, and pulled out of Kimara's driveway, after of course promising them she would come back later in the day. Sadie, Victoria, CC, and Kimara waved goodbye to them before going back inside.

"Mommy! Can I have chocolate ice cream? Can I?" Nicky asked when they were in the ice cream parlor. He gazed at all of the many flavors, but mainly keeping his eye on the chocolate ice cream.

"Of course, Nicky," Mattie said. She turned to the young teenager working the counter. "A single scoop chocolate ice cream and a single Moose Tracks please."

The young man nodded, and started to scoop the ice cream out of the large tubs. Nicky stared, fascinated, while Mattie pulled out her wallet. She paid for the frozen treats and as they ate their ice creams, she and Nicky strolled out to the car, and went to the nearest supermarket.

Nicky (after finishing his ice cream) wandered the aisles with his mother. He never liked sitting in the front of the cart.

"Can we get this, Mommy?" he asked, holding up a colorful box of what seemed to be Frankenberry cereal.

"That is far too sugary," she told him disapprovingly. He put down the box, and went for another one. Mattie approved of it. He tried his best to put it in the cart, but he was far too short. So, he handed it to Mattie. She put it in the cart, and they went up and down the aisles.

"Mommy!" shouted Nicky from one end of an aisle.

"Yes Nicky?"

"Come on!" Nicky begged. Mattie walked over to the little boy who was striving to look at the lobsters in the poultry section. Mattie chuckled as he tapped the glass, trying to get the lobsters attention. While Nicky kept staring, Mattie continued to shop around that area.


	4. Deja Vu

"Daddy! Daddy! It's time to go to the store!" Katie shouted. She jumped onto her father's bed in attempts to wake him up. It wasn't working, so she straddled his back. "Waaake uuuupp!" she whined.

"Katie, let daddy sleep," Reid groaned. He buried his face underneath his pillow and clamped his eyes shut.

"But you said you'd by me school supplies and a candy bar," Katie protested. She started jumping up and down on the bed.

With another heavy groan, Reid got out of bed, and stretched.

"I'm up," he said to Katie. She smirked, and pranced out of the room. After changing, he met his daughter in the living room and took her to the store.

"Can we go look at the lobsters?" Katie asked when they arrived.

"Sure, honey," Reid agreed. He took his daughter's hand and walked with her to the poultry section. He noticed a brown haired woman standing next to him. She looked… _familiar._

"Hello," he said politely.

"Hello," she replied, not even looking at him. She continued to watch her son gaze at the lobsters.

Mattie had just started to watch her son stare at the lobsters. Suddenly, another man appeared beside her. He looked so familiar, but Mattie focused on Nicky.

"I remember when I used to be obsessed with seeing the lobsters," the man beside her said.

"C'mon, mommy, let's buy one!" Nicky exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but we can't," she told him. "What do you say I let you pick a candy bar instead?"

She and Nicky went over to the candy aisle of the store. He inspected each candy bar he could get his hands on, debating with himself on which one to get.

While waiting, Mattie saw the blonde man appear in the aisle. He advanced towards them, a little girl right behind. She walked past him, but for a split second, both of them looked over their shoulders at one another. Their eyes met, and they felt a familiar spark sweep through their veins. Then, suddenly, they both remembered exactly who it was. But, neither of them was able to move. They were frozen in shock. Or, at least Reid was. Mattie rushed out of there as fast as she could, not wanting to speak to him at all. She ran to the check-out, ran to her car, and sped away before Reid even took a breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at his manor later in the afternoon, Reid helped Katie organize all of her brand new school supplies into her brand new small pink backpack.

"Katie, where's your Strawberry Shortcake sharpener?" he asked the little girl.

"It's here, daddy," she answered him, holding it up high. She stuck it into her hard plastic Strawberry Shortcake pencil case. Almost every school supply she had was Strawberry Shortcake.

"Okay, Katie," he said after filling her new backpack. He knelt down so he was eye level with her. "I want you to be on your best behavior at school. I don't want any repeats of your preschool days. Got it?"

"Yes daddy," Katie said, looking at the ground.

"Pinky swear?" Reid asked, holding up his pinky.

"Pinky swear," Katie said, linking her pinky with his.

"That's my girl," Reid smiled, pulling his daughter in for a big hug. He picked her up and carried her around the house, talking with her about what she liked to do. He found out that he and his daughter has many things in common. In a way, he was thankful that Eliza wasn't there. She would have torn Katie and Reid apart. But, now, it was just them, and they were happy.

-------------------------

Later that night, Victoria, Sadie, Kimara, Mattie, Pogue, Caleb, Tyler, David, CC and Nicky sat around the dining room table eating dinner. Nicky was poking his carrots around the plate, debating whether or not to eat them.

Mattie had not yet told Kimara and the others about seeing Reid. She wanted to keep it as secret as possible.

"Nicky, eat your veggies," Mattie told him, pointing to the carrots.

"Do I have to?" Nicky asked. He gave his mother his best sad face.

"If you want a cookie, yes," Mattie said.

Nicky smiled and gobbled down his carrots quickly, in hopes of getting his cookie sooner.

"Can I have a cookie now?" he asked her.

"Come on, little man, I'll get it," Pogue said to the little boy. Nicky followed him into the kitchen. CC, Kimara, Sadie, and Mattie started to chat.

"So when does daddy dearest get to meet his grandson?" Kimara asked.

"Tomorrow," Mattie sighed. "It's time for me to face my father."

"Mommy?"

Mattie turned in her chair, and saw Nicky coming towards her. On his way, he let out a large yawn. "What is it, sweetie?" she asked him. He crawled into her lap and cuddled against her.

"I'm tired," Nicky yawned.

"Well then, let's go home," she suggested. He yawned and nodded. "I'll see you guys later," she said to her friends. She hugged each o them, picked up Nicky, and strolled out to the car with him. He was fast asleep by the time they reached the apartment.

Mattie carried him to his room, and lay him down in his bed. She then kissed his forehead. He was awake once again.

"So, Nicky, are you ready to meet your grandpa tomorrow?" she asked him quietly.

"Yes, mommy," he yawned. "Mommy, I'm really tired, can I go to sleep now?"

Mattie smiled slightly at her son's tiredness. "Of course baby."

Nicky snuggled himself underneath the blankets, and buried his head into the pillow.

"Goodnight sweetie," she said after kissing his forehead.

-------------------------------

"Nicky! Come on, little one. We're going on a little trip," Mattie yelled to her son late the next day. She heard the pitter-patter of his little feet as he raced down the hall.

"Present!" Nicky yelled, trying to make her laugh.

She picked her son up and carried him out to the car. After strapping him into his booster seat, they were off.

About half-an-hour later, they arrived at Mattie's father's manor. The house was still quite large, but it looked like it had been at least twenty years since she last saw it.

She approached the front door; taking in it's still beautiful features. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

"When are they going to answer?" Nicky asked.

"In a minute, sweetie."

They waited a few more minutes.

"Okay, I see I'm going to have to get in myself," Mattie said. She walked over to a seemingly harmless, but somewhat loose cobblestone in the garden. She lifted it up and saw a key that looked like it hadn't been moved or used since she had left.

She unlocked the front door with the key and stepped into the house.

"Hello?" she called. "Dad? Julie? Is anyone here?"

"You're trespassing," said the voice of what sounded like an older woman. Mattie turned around and saw a woman with curled light blonde hair, and eyes that held some anger. She looked like she would have exploded if Mattie took another step into the house. She also had a cigarette hanging from her chapped lips.

"This is my house," Mattie said. "I'm Mattie Daniels. And if you don't mind, could you put out the cigarette? I don't want my son to inhale that smoke."

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Mattie!" the woman exclaimed happily. She put the cigarette out by stuffing it into a nearby ash tray, and walked towards Mattie, her arms open wide. "It's so good to finally meet you," she said.

"Uh, who are you?" Mattie asked, making a bold attempt to seem not crude, but intimidating.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot to introduce myself, I'm-"

"Oh, wait, you must be Stella," Mattie filled in quickly. "My father sent me a letter saying that he had gotten married. You must be the bride."

"Yes, I am," Stella said quickly. She wrapped Mattie a hug, which she failed to return. She released her hold on Mattie, and walked down the hall, Mattie right behind.

"I would like to speak with my father, please," she said from behind her, trying to keep up and keep an eye on Nicky at the same time.

"Okay. I'll go get him," Stella said, taking a very sudden turn down a different hall.

"Thanks," Mattie called after her, but continuing down the same hall.

Mattie walked around with Nicky in her arms. She went to the east wing to give him a tour of what was her home for nineteen years. She showed him everything from the pool to the room where she slept for all those years. She even showed him the secret room where she and her friends thought out the plan that would allow her to run with Justin.

A loud, but happy, voice interrupted them.

"Mattie!" boomed William Daniels. He had aged slightly, but not by too much. He still looked like the man he was five years ago. His once black hair was now peppered with gray, and his eyes twinkled less. He was dressed in black dress pants, and a light blue and white pinstriped button-up shirt. Stella was right behind him.

"Dad!" Mattie yelled. She put Nicky down and hugged her father. They held each other in a tight death grip.

"It's so good to finally see you!" he exclaimed, a few tears coming to his eyes. The tears were already down Mattie's cheeks.

"I missed you so much," she whispered into his ear. When they finally let go of each other, William gave Mattie a look over, and then looked over her shoulder and saw Nicky standing behind her. A look of shock fell onto his face.

"Um, Dad, this is my son, Nicky."

"He's beautiful," William whispered. "And you named him after Nicholas," he said as he pointed to Nicky.

"No pointing!" Nicky exclaimed in a tattletale tone.

"Yeah, I felt like I had to. I mean, I did kill him."

"No, you didn't kill him."

"If I wasn't such a little brat, I wouldn't have taken the car and run them-"

"Hon, it wasn't your fault. We've been over this a this a thousand times," William urged. Mattie just nodded "Where's the father?"

"You mean that jerk Justin? He left me a few years after the Nicky. He left when he, erm, found out that Nicky wasn't his," she whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey," William said as he hugged her.

"It's okay. Sadie's trying to set me up with a job (she's a teacher at the local high school, and I did go to teacher's college for a few years). I'll be okay."

"I know you will. But tell me, why didn't you show up for your wedding? I was worried sick. I tried and tried to call you, but you never answered your phone."

"I ran away with Justin," Mattie said simply.

"That was obvious. But why?"

"Because I loved him. At least I thought I did. I was willing to give up everything for him, and I did. Now look at me. I'm twenty-four, and I have a five year old son. But, the good part is, Nicky will be with his real father soon enough. Justin wasn't his father."

"I guess that's good, because Justin leaving you with his son like that would've earned him a good shooting. But you're home now. By the way, you need to clean your room," William said, chuckling at his own joke. Mattie giggled slightly. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide.

"What happened to Destiny?"

"Um, honey, um, Destiny, um, died."

"Oh."

"Bu she was a rather old dog. I mean, ten years is quiet a long time for a dog."

"Oh. I see." She hugged her father once more. "Anyway, on to a happier subject, Nicky, this is your Grandpa."

Nicky hugged William and jumped into his arms.

"Have you heard from Reid at all?" William asked her.

"I actually saw him at the store yesterday. He has a daughter now."

"Does he know why you missed the wedding?"

"Yes, he does, but not because I told him yesterday. I actually didn't speak to him. I told him a few days after the wedding when he called me. I should've told you when I called you for birthdays, and stuff, but I was kind of scared of how you would react."

"Well, I'm over it now. But why don't you and Nicky stay for dinner?"

"I can't. Kimara and Sadie made reservations for a really fancy dinner."

"Okay. How about next week then? I'll take you and your boy out for pizza."

"Okay. I'll call you and we'll set it all up."

She stayed and talked with him for a little while longer, but soon had to go. She said goodbye, and went back home. Once there, she decided to make herself and Nicky a little snack.

"What do you want for a snack, hon?"

"Ice cream!" came Nicky's excited voice.

"Not until after dinner. How about I make some peanut butter and jam sandwiches?"

"Okay, Mommy," he said, She ruffled Nicky's hair and made the sandwiches. The two of them ate quietly while waiting for the rest of her friends to return from work.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, Mattie still hadn't found a job. But, to her satisfaction, her father was supporting her until she could get a job. She had decided to use the money so she could send Nicky to school.

"Nicky! Where is your blue sweater?" Mattie asked Nicky on the morning of his first day of school.

"I no know," Nicky said.

"You mean 'I don't know,' not, 'I no know,' " she said, correcting her son. "Oh, here it is." She grabbed the sweater and pulled it over her son's head. After taking a picture of him, she drove him to the local elementary school for his very first day of school. Once there, she walked into Nicky's classroom, only to see a pretty blonde woman at the front of the room.

"Is this Miss Vista's class?" Mattie asked.

"Yes, it is," replied the woman. She really was quite pretty.

Her long blonde hair was tied back into a messy bun, and her green eyes were filled with laughter. The skirt she was wearing stretched down to her ankles, and her sweater wrapped cozily around her frail body.

"Hi, I'm Nicholas Daniels' mother," Mattie said as she greeted the teacher.

"I'm Miss Vista. Where is Nicholas?" she asked politely.

"Actually, he prefers Nicky and he's right here," Mattie said, turning to pick Nicky up.

"Hello Nicky," Miss Vista said politely. "I'll be your teacher this year." Nicky smiled brightly and waved his hand excitedly. Mattie put him down because he started moving like he wanted to be let loose.

"Nicky, why don't you go say hi to some of the other kids?" she suggested to her son. Nicky nodded and sped off to some of the other kids.

"So, Ms Daniels, if you would be so kind as to stay behind after everyone is here, it would be greatly appreciated. It will only be a few minutes, and I would like to explain things to both the parents and the students so there are no misunderstandings. That wouldn't be a problem, would it?" Miss Vista asked.

"Oh no, it'll be fine. Don't worry about it," Mattie smiled warmly. Miss Vista smiled as well, then walked away to greet a man that had just entered the classroom.

"Okay, everybody, can I have your attention, please?" Miss Vista asked all of the people in the room. All of the parents and their children silenced so Miss Vista could say what she needed to say.

"Alrighty, before we start, I'm just going to do role call," she said happily, eyeing all of the students in the room. She started with the first name on the list.

"Avery Alcott."

"Here!"

"Harry Bagnerol."

"Here!"

Reid, who had arrived just a few minutes before, listened while the teacher took attendance. He looked around the room, and looked over all of the people in the room.

"…Jaime Dagger."

"Here!"

"Nicky Daniels!"

"Here!"

_Daniels? Mattie?_ _Where? _Reid thought frantically. He looked everywhere around the room, trying to find her.

"….Katie Garwin."

"Here!"

He heard a female gasp, and he looked in the direction of the gasp. There she was. Mattie was no more than twenty feet away from him, and he had to use all of his self control to keep himself from running to her side.

Neither Reid nor Mattie heard a word Miss Vista had said. Reid was too busy staring at Mattie, and Mattie was too busy thinking about what she should do. The man she had spent five years avoiding was standing in the same room as her, and he knew she was there.

As soon as Miss Vista was done speaking, all of the parents said goodbye to their children, and made a rush for the door. Mattie was the first one out of the classroom, but got lost in the rush towards the door leading to the outside.

When everybody else was gone from the hall, Mattie looked in both directions, hoping not to see Reid.

"Hello Mattie," said a voice from behind her. Mattie whirled around, and almost spun herself into someone's chest. She looked up, and Reid was standing there, with a surprised and loving look on his face.

"Uh, hello," she said quickly and nervously. Her face went red, and she waved her fingers at him nervously.

Without thinking, he hugged her. As much as Mattie didn't want to, she couldn't help but feel at home when she was in his arms. This was right. This was where she needed to be.

But, she then remembered what she had told herself everyday for the previous five years. _You don't need him. He hurt you, and you're better off without him._

She quickly let go of him, and turned to walk down the hall.

"Mattie, wait," he said, gently grabbing her hand. She turned around and faced him. "Where are you going?" he asked her. She didn't answer that question, but she did tell him one thing.

"Please, Reid, this is for the best," she told him quietly, a tear in her eye. She slipped out of his grip, and walked down the hall, out of the building, and raced to her car before Reid could catch up.

Mattie started her car as quickly as she could, and drove off before Reid was even out the door. She drove to the nearby park, pulled a blanket out of her trunk, and a book out of her purse. Laying the blanket onto the lush green grass, she leant back on one of her hands, her book in the other. But she couldn't focus on the book. The only thing she could think about was the pair of sea-green eyes she had gotten lost in mere minutes before.


	7. Chapter 7

Reid walked out of the school building, wondering where Mattie had gone. He saw a silver car that he knew was hers pull out of the parking lot, and go furiously down the road. He hopped into his car, and drove after her as fast as he could. He saw her pull over at the park, walk to a spot of sunny green grass, and lay her blanket down on it. She sat there, reading a thick book. Reid made himself look as best as he could, exited his car, and walked slowly towards her.

"Is this blanket taken?" he asked her, gesturing to the half of the blanket she wasn't occupying. She looked up at him, and looked back at her book, trying her best to ignore him.

Seeing no signs of objection, Reid sat down on the blanket beside her. "So, what are you reading?" he asked nervously.

Her expression grew solemn, and she slowly closed her book. Looking over at him, she opened her mouth slightly, unsure of what to say.

"Listen, Reid, it's so good to see you again, and-"

"Go to dinner with me," Reid cut her off.

"I can't," Mattie whispered.

"If you're still married to Justin, then we'll go as friends, but please, go to dinner with me," Reid begged.

"No, he left me two years ago," Mattie stated, but she instantly regretted it. "Look, I just can't."

She started to pack up her stuff, but Reid sitting on the blanket prevented her from doing so.

"Reid," she said anxiously. "Please move so I can fold this up."

"Not until you tell me why you can't go to dinner with me," Reid said stubbornly.

Mattie sighed deeply before quoting the very words that destroyed her life five years earlier. "So, did you finally sleep with her?"

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked, utterly confused.

"Yeah, I did," she continued. She took another deep breath before saying, "I think I love her."

"Mattie, what are you going on about?" Reid asked, starting to get concerned. He stood up and looked into her tear filled eyes.

"Oh, pull yourself together, man… You tapped the sweetest piece of ass in Ipswich… You should be happy… And you won the bet, so I owe you fifty bucks…" she shuddered, a tear slipping down her cheek. Reid searched her eyes, and deep within her, and deep within himself, he found that memory. He and David shared that conversation that day in the manor all those years ago.

"But, Mattie, I-"

"Reid, let's not do this again. You and I don't belong together. That's an easy thing to see. I don't need you," she said. Tears were coming down her cheek quickly. She turned and walked away, leaving the blanket underneath him. She didn't want it anymore.

"But I was going to tell you that you didn't hear the rest," he said quietly as she walked away. She clearly didn't hear him because she kept walking away.

When Mattie got into her car, she started it up, and wiping her tear-stained cheeks, she pulled away from the park.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for almost a year, but my floppy disk wasn't working, then my computer went all weird on me, but I just got a laptop, so i had time to retype the end of the story. Again, sorry I haven't updated! Well, here you go! Hope you like it!

--

˝You can't wear that!˝ Sadie yelled. Mattie hadn't told any of her friends about running into Reid, and she didn't really want to. But to cover up why she had been acting so weird, she suggested going to the Night Sky with her friends as a girls night out. Well, two of them. CC was going on a romantic date with Andrew and Sadie was far too pregnant to go. Victoria wasn't one for the club scene.

Even though they weren't going, CC and Sadie helped Mattie and Kimara get ready. Nicky was sitting on Mattie's old bed, playing with a stuffed dog.

˝And why not?˝ Mattie asked, looking down at her plain black halter top and jeans.

˝Because it makes you look thirty!˝ Kimara said. She joined Sadie, CC, and Victoria in raiding Mattie's large closet. Clothing was scattered across the floor of the room.

˝You need to wear something that's hot and sexy!˝ CC said.

˝No, I need to wear something that says 'Hi, how are you?' not 'My place or yours?'!˝ Mattie said loudly.

A loud gasp emitted from the back of the closet. Sadie walked out, carrying a beautiful red dress. It was small, with very thin spaghetti straps, and small, and red, and... small.

˝It's classy, yet sassy,˝ CC embellished. She took the dress from Sadie, and held it up. ˝It's demure, yet sexy...˝

˝No, it's rape waiting to happen,˝ Mattie said. ˝I haven't worn this thing since I was seventeen! I've had a child! My hips have widened a little bit, and my butt just isn't the same as it used to be!˝

Suddenly, she felt someone slap her backside. She whipped around, seeing who had done it. It was Sadie. ˝Your butt seems tight enough to me.˝

˝Says the future mother.˝

˝Just put it on!˝

CC handed the dress to Mattie, who walked into the bathroom. After trying her best to squeeze into it without ripping it, she took a good long in the mirror. She caught a glimpse of the old her; the Mattie who would go to the club every other night. the Mattie who would spend most of her time on a motorcycle, or causing havoc somewhere in the area. The Mattie who never dreamed that she would have a child as beautiful and innocent as the one she had.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Kimara yell, ˝Mattie, are you still alive in there?˝

˝I'm coming,˝ Mattie replied. She opened the door to the bedroom, and stepped out.

˝You look awesome!˝ Sadie giggled. ˝Just think of how good you'll look when we're done your hair and make-up!˝

˝Sit,˝ Kimara said, pointing to a chair near the vanity. Mattie obediently sat.

For over an hour, CC, Victoria, Sadie and Kimara plucked, pulled, straightened, and did everything else possible with make-up to Mattie. So, an hour, several applications of eye shadow and eyeliner, two coats of fiery red nail polish, two coats of ˝Red Shadows˝ lipstick, a sprits of ˝Midnight Poison˝ perfume, and two breath mints later, Natalie was ready and looking stunning.

˝You look pretty, Mommy!˝ Nicky exclaimed from his spot on the bed.

˝Thank you, sweetie,˝ Mattie said before she kissed her son's forehead. She looked at him, and saw that she had gotten a spot of lipstick on his forehead. She laughed silently as Sadie wiped it off for her.

After Kimara put on her miniskirt and tank top, they said goodbye to the people at the house, and left for the club. It had been several years since Mattie had been there, and she couldnt wait to get back.

--

˝Katie, do you have everything you need˝ Reid asked Katie, who was in her light pink pajamas.

˝Yes, dad. Now can we go?˝ Katie replied impatiently.

˝Alright. Go get in the car,˝ Reid told his daughter. She pulled her little pink suitcase behind her as she went to the car. He drove her to her grandmother˝s house, but then it was off to the club.

--

˝Oy! Bartender! Over here!˝ Kimara yelled as loudly as she could over the pumping music. They were inside the club, and she was trying to get them drinks. The bartender approached them.

˝Ah, Miss Mattie, I haven't seen you in years!˝ the bartender, Henry, exclaimed. Natalie was surprised that he still worked there.

˝It's good to see you too, Henry,˝ Mattie shouted. ˝Four vodka shots!˝ she yelled over the still loud music, holding up four fingers.

˝You got it, Mattie!˝ Henry yelled. He poured four shots, and slammed the drinks down in front of the girls. ˝On the house!˝

˝Thanks Henry!˝ Mattie shouted. The girls clinked their glasses together, and knocked back the shots. NMattie knocked back her second one, feeling the familiar buzz in the back of her head. She and Kimara sauntered onto the packed and hot dance floor, moving their hips with the pulsing music. Mattie shook her hips, rocked her legs, and lifted her arms above her head. She had forgotten this feeling... the feeling of being free, like she didn't have a single care in the world. Kimara shook her hips with the music, and the two danced back to back, moving with the beat.

Subsequent to almost two hours of nonstop dancing, Mattie went to the bar. The shots she had had taken full control over her, but that didn't stop her from getting her next drink.

˝Strongest thing you got, Henry!˝ she shouted across the bar.

Henry nodded his head, and began to mix something behind the bar. He handed her a drink. ˝Jungle Fever,˝ he said.

She sipped the green-yellow drink, and felt the burning sensation that went down her throat from the alcohol. She, again, pulled out her purse, but Henry stopped her.

˝He's got it!˝ he yelled, pointing to a man farther down the bar. Mattie saw a very good-looking fellow standing there who smirked at her. As soon as he smirked, she recognized him.

˝Hello, Mattie,˝ he said to her. She hadn't realized that he had moved closer until he was right next to her.

˝Hello Reid,˝ she replied. She drank the rest of her drink,and slammed her cup down on the bar. ˝Goodbye Reid,˝ she smirked. She turned around and walked towards Kimara, who was lost in the music.

˝I'm leaving!˝ she screamed over the music.

˝You're not driving yourself home!˝ Kimara yelled in a commanding voice. ˝I saw you with that drink! You're going to be so wasted!˝

˝Well you're not the gleaming image of sobriety either!˝Mattie shouted back. ˝How are we going to get home?˝

˝Perhaps I could be of some assistance?˝ asked a voice from behind them. They both turned around and saw Reid standing there, sober as ever. Kimara looked at Mattie with an expectant look.

˝He's the only way we're going to get home!˝ she shouted.

˝Fine, whatever,˝ Mattie grumbled to herself. Reid had to help the both of them out of the club and into his car. Within ten minutes, the last drops of alcohol in their system had taken full effect. They were a pair of bumbling idiots, laughing and crying over the tiniest things.

After a little bit of driving, they pulled up at Kimara's house.

˝Hey Kim, could you guys watch Nicky for me tonight? I don't want him to see me like this,˝ Mattie requested, despite her drunken state.

˝Sure,˝ Kimara slurred. She stumbled her way up the driveway. Victoria was already there, holding the door open and ready to help her if she fell. She waved to Reid, then shut the door as soon as Kimara was inside. With that, Reid pulled out of the driveway so he could proceed with taking Mattie home. She told him the address (they were both surprised she remembered) and he took her there. He took her up the flights up stairs and even helped her to the door of her apartment. She fumbled with the keys until he took them from her and opened the door.

˝Thanks,˝ she muttered. She stepped inside and tried to shut the door.

˝Hey Mattie,˝ he began, ˝mind if I come in?˝Mattie turned around and glared at him.

˝I may be drunk Reid, but I'm not that drunk.˝ That said, she slammed the door in his face.


	9. Chapter 9

A week after the night Kimara and Mattie went to the club, Reid and Mattie were still at war. She refused to even talk to him, but he tried everything. He left notes, messages, he sent flowers, everything. And she refused all of it. On this particular day, CC, Mattie, Kimara, Sadie, Tyler, Pogue, Andrew, and Caleb all went to the movies. They were seeing a children's movie, just for Nicky. Even Katie and Reid showed their faces, because after all, he was still friends with Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb. And somehow, Mattie and Reid ended up sitting next to each other. During the movie, he would put his arm around her shoulder, but she shrugged it off seconds later. He tried again several minutes later. She shrugged once again.

˝Mattie,˝he whispered, ˝Come to dinner with me tonight.˝

˝No,˝ she whispered back.

˝Mattie, I'm begging you. Just one date,˝ he pleaded quietly.

˝No!˝ she whispered harshly.

˝Why not?˝ he asked in a normal tone.

˝Because... because...˝

˝Because why?˝

Other people in the theater heard their voices and tried shushing them.

˝Reid, just stop, okay?˝ Mattie suggested angrily. She looked back tot he large screen and tried to calm down.

˝I can't do that,˝ he whispered huskily, letting out a stream of hot air onto her neck. She stood up angrily. He stood up as well, and they stared each other in the eye.

˝Uh, guys, cool it!˝ Sadie hissed from her current seat beside Mattie. They both ignored her.

˝Why can't you let the idea of us being together go?˝ Mattie asked him.

˝Because I love you,˝ Reid answered sadly.

˝Well, I don't feel the same way about you,˝ Mattie said in the same voice.

˝Who're you trying to convince, Matt? Me or you?˝ he asked, a smirk on his face.

˝Oh, do **not** try and use that nickname on me, Reid Garwin,˝ Mattie said sternly, her volume heightening.

˝You didn't seem to mind when I called you that before!˝ Reid exclaimed.

˝Shhh!˝ ˝Down in front!˝ The six other people in the theater were getting annoyed that their money was being wasted because a young couple couldn't solve their differences. An usher came in and walked up the steps to where they were standing. The movie had stopped, and the lights were on.

˝Uh, I'm going to have to ask you to leave!˝ the young teenager told them. Mattie whipped around and stared him in the face.

˝I suggest you back off right now!˝ she said coldly. A look of fear fell onto his pimply face, and he backed away from her. Mattie turned back to Reid. ˝Listen Reid, I'm over you. You broke my heart. We're done.˝

The other people in the theater watched the ping-pong arguement between the two of them, eating their popcorn and getting slightly interested in the debate.

˝Mattie, I've tried to tell you this so many times! You didn't hear what I said to David after he said that! I told him he was an asshole and a prick for even saying that about you!˝

˝Do **not** swear in front of my son!˝

˝Did you not hear anything I just said!˝

˝Reid, listen to me. The fact is, I was hurt! I still am! I fell so deep in love with you I was going to forget about Justin! I was willing to give up everything for you! I gave you my virginity and then you broke my heart!˝

She was aware that she had just told everybody in the theater that she had lost her virginity to Reid, but she was too angry with him to care.

˝How could you do that to her?˝ asked a young girl in the audience.

˝That is so wrong,˝ said her friend.

˝Mattie, listen to me. All I want is one chance. Just one,˝ Reid begged, letting all of his dignity slip away with those few words. He took a step closer to her.

˝Why would I give a chance to someone I can't stand?˝ Mattie asked, slightly moving closer. It stung to say those words, but she had to.

˝You say that, but you keep stepping closer,˝ Reid said, letting out a smirk. They were close enough to be kissing.

˝You know what? I'm done here. C'mon Nicky. We're leaving,˝ she snapped. She took Nicky's hand and began to lead him away, but she felt a hand enclose her wrist. The next thing she knew, her lips were locked with Reid's. She didn't even bother trying to fight him. All the resent and anger she had felt melted away, and all that was left was love.

˝Woooo!˝ their friends called. Pogue and Tyler even whistled, along with a few of the other males in the theater.

They kissed each other with vigor, and she circled her arms around his neck. He had his arms around her waist. All of the passion, the love, and the lust they kept buried deep within them for five years straight was released in that single kiss.

He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for permission to be let in. She parted her lips, and their tongues performed their many times practiced dance.

When Mattie pulled back for air, everyone in the theater was still staring.

With another look of eagerness, Mattie took Reid's hand and they ran out of the theater, followed by whistles. Kimara somehow got the feeling that she would be watching Katie and Nicky for the rest of the night.

They raced out to Reid's car, and they drove to Mattie's apartment. They ran up the stairs, lips locked, stumbling as they went. Reid picked Mattie up bridal style, and carried her the rest of the way. They reached the apartment, and began to undress once inside. Their lips hardly parted as they made their way to the bed. She felt the all-too familiar pain as he pushed into her, for it had been so long since her last time. But, just as her first time, the pain was soon replaced by pleasure. He knew where to, and just how hard to bite. They knew the ins and outs of each other's bodies, and they knew just what to do to make the pleasure increase. They made the kind of love that two people make when they are so madly in love and they have been apart for so long.

Al throughout the night, underneath the blissful gasps and sinful moans, the love was there, driving them mad with passion. As they went on, the peak rose higher and higher, but they couldn't, they wouldn't, stop. When they finally fell asleep, early the next morning, they did so with satisfied grins on their slightly sweaty faces. They fell asleep in each other's arms. But before they did...

˝I love you,˝ Mattie whispered.

˝Marry me,˝ Reid whispered back.


End file.
